It All Started With A Friendship
by CeruleanWindxx
Summary: This is quite an interesting story. VERY OOC SONUCKLES. Rated M for detailed lemon. Do not read if you're a homophobe or are under the age of 13.


**SUPER MEGA OOF. I was bored so I decided to write this crazy kinky lemon scene between Sonic and Knuckles. I had a lot of trouble coming up with a title because there's really no major events here, it's just some sexy times. So anyway, if you don't like sex stories, get the fuck out. Most people would have probably stopped reading this stupid disclaimer, but just saying, I don't own either Sonic or Knuckles. I wish I did, though. Now, I'm proud to introduce my best Sonuckles lemon yet, _It All Started With A Friendship._**

 *** Ding Dong! ***

Sonic rushed to the door, knowing it was his best friend Knuckles. He had invited his echidna friend over to hang out, something they did quite often.

The blue blur opened the door and smiled at his friend. Something he had a suspicion about was that Knuckles acted odd around him. The echidna was gay, he told Sonic that a long time ago. Maybe Knuckles liked him...?

"Hey, Knux," he greeted, leaning against the door frame. "Come on in."

Knuckles followed his hedgehog friend into the house silently. It was true; he was fond of Sonic, but that wasn't important right now.

As Sonic walked into the house, Knuckles couldn't help but stare at his ass, watching Sonic's hips sway as he walked. _Damn, he looks good,_ thought Knuckles.

Suddenly, Knuckles crashed into the back of the couch, falling head over heels onto the cushions.

Sonic stifled a chuckle and moved over to where Knuckles lay. "You okay?" the sapphire one asked. "That was a big fall."

The echidna opened his eyes and sat up, burning with frustration and embarrassment. "I'm okay."

"That's good. How about you set up the Switch and I'll get us some drinks?" Sonic offered, handing Knuckles the TV remote. He was sure to let his hand brush against Knuckles's while making the transition.

Knuckles blushed, staring in the direction of the kitchen. He stared heavily at Sonic's perfect blue ass while the hedgehog got some drinks for the two of them.

"Hey, Knux, you done?" Sonic inquired, placing two drinks on the table. "Oh, yeesh. You haven't even turned the TV on!"

The now flustered echidna snapped out of his trance and got the Switch up and running. "Heh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Yeah, and it must have been something good, 'cause you're drooling."

Knuckles frantically wiped the drool from his mouth and averted his gaze, blushing intensely.

Sonic lay on his stomach in front of the couch, facing the TV. "What should we play?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said, shrugging. "What about a movie?"

The blue blur smirked. "Netflix and Chill. I gotcha." He got up from the floor and turned Netflix on.

Knuckles blushed again. Why was Sonic so flirtatious all of a sudden? Netflix and Chill? That's like... fucking, right?

"Oh, hey, what's this?" Sonic had noticed a magazine on the table. "Hm, it's the new edition, let me take a look..." He bent over the coffee table, clearly exposing his ass to Knuckles.

And when Sonic didn't move, Knuckles was confused. Was Sonic just asking for it? Oh, but he's hot...

By now, Knuckles had a huge boner, and Sonic was _still there,_ bent over the coffee table, just _begging_ to be fucked.

"Sonic, you're..." Knuckles broke the silence in a strained voice, "really fucking hot."

Sonic stood up, smirking as he turned to face Knuckles. "I was wondering when you'd take the bait."

Knuckles blushed again. Dammit, he's sexy! "Uhh, bait?"

"I knew you liked me," Sonic explained, his smirk unwavering. "So why not? I'm single." He placed a hand on his hip in a seductive fashion. "And I noticed you like my ass, so fuck me."

The echidna was shocked at this point. Would Sonic actually do that, or is this some crazy dream?!

"Uhmm..." Knuckles cleared his throat, his gaze travelling across Sonic's body, "are you sure...?"

"Yeah, Knux." The smirk left the blue blur's face. "Unless you don't want to...?

Knuckles shook his head violently. "No! I want to, it's just that I can't believe it!"

"Well, you'd better start believing it." Sonic tugged at Knuckles's hand. "Let's go upstairs!"

Knuckles swallowed hard. This would be his first time, and he had _no idea_ what to do. But, he pushed his fears aside and followed Sonic up the stairs.

"I can lead, if you want," Sonic offered. "You're obviously a virgin. Sorry, I can tell."

The echidna looked away, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "Y-yeah, you can lead... I don't know what to do anyway."

Sonic grinned. "Okay... And this can be between just us, right?"

"Yeah." Knuckles was somewhat sad, because he didn't want a friend with benefits, he wanted a real relationship with the blue blur.

"You want to be my boyfriend, don't you." Sonic seemed to read Knuckles's mind as they went into Sonic's bedroom. The blue hedgehog closed and locked the door behind them. "You want to be with me so I can fuck you anytime you want."

Knuckles nodded, and Sonic continued, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. "You want to wake up every morning and see my _sexy_ ass," he taunted.

The echidna was fully seduced by now, and he was breathing hard. "Y-yes, I want that," he whispered.

Sonic closed the gap between them in a kiss, pushing Knuckles against the wall. It was rough and lustful as the heat grew between them.

When they finally broke away Sonic brought Knuckles over to the bed. "Are you ready, you sexy beast?"

Knuckles moaned in response. He was so horny, and just begging to be fucked. Dirty talk always turned him on.

"Bend over the bed," Sonic commanded, his voice low in Knuckles's ear. "I'm gonna be your master today." 

"I love you," Knuckles gasped out. "I love you and your sexy ass."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah? Bend over. Obey me."

Knuckles bent over the edge of the bed, exposing his ass to Sonic. The blue blur licked his lips. "Well, you've got a fairly sexy ass yourself," Sonic whispered breathily.

The sapphire hedgehog's hand trailed down Knuckles's back. "Maybe I should punish you. You've been naughty."

Knuckles gulped. "Punish me," he moaned. "Please."

"If you're so willing to submit to me, then." Sonic lifted his hand before slapping Knuckles's ass, hard. The receiver moaned in pain and pleasure, almost begging for more.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the echidna moaned. "Just fuck me, please."

"I like your manners." Sonic kissed Knuckles's neck, trailing up his face to his lips. "I suppose you deserve it, huh?"

Knuckles shoved his ass up towards Sonic. "Fuck me!"

"Mmm, so commanding." Sonic went to his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube. He rubbed some on his painfully erect dick and positioned it at Knuckles's asshole. "You'd better be ready."

Knuckles nodded. "Go rough. I want a good first experience."

"You know," Sonic shoved his dick in, causing Knuckles to gasp in pain, "I had my first time with Shadow."

He began to move, sliding in and out at a slow pace. Knuckles, now accustomed to the feeling, pushed his hips back to meet Sonic's thrusts. "Harder," he pleaded.

"Oh, I'll give you harder," Sonic growled, speeding up significantly so each thrust rocked the echidna's body with its force.

Knuckles moaned, not caring how loud he was being. "Shit, Sonic, your dick is huge!" he shouted, gasping with pleasure.

Suddenly, Sonic hit Knuckles's prostate, causing the echidna to scream, black dots splattering his vision.

"Found it," Sonic panted, beginning to get tired from the strong thrusts he was doing Knuckles with. He repeatedly hit that spot, feeling his climax approaching.

Knuckles was in heaven. He had fallen limp against the bed as Sonic pounded his ass mercilessly. How did this skinny hedgehog have so much energy?

"I'm getting close, Sonic," Knuckles managed to gasp out. "Finish with something good..."

Sonic smirked, slamming into Knuckles's sweet spot three more times before thrusting deeper than ever before. The echidna cried out as he climaxed, splattering his cum all over the bed sheets and floor.

The blue blur had also begun his orgasm, filling Knuckles's tight ass with his cum. Sonic, panting and tired, pulled out before swatting Knuckles's ass one last time.

Sonic climbed up and got into his bed, not caring about his sweaty and cum-stained fur. "Damn, I'd love to do you again, Knuckles," he murmured weakly. "That was good."

Knuckles got into bed next to Sonic and closed his eyes, exhausted. "That was great..."

"Maybe we should really be together... Knuckles?" Sonic poked at the echidna's shoulder to discover that Knuckles was already asleep.

Sonic chuckled. "I love you, Knuckles."

The blue blur wrapped his arms around Knuckles, closed his emerald-green eyes, and fell asleep.

 **{The End}**


End file.
